Excessive heat buildup in automobile interiors poses a serious problem. Every year excessive car interior heat kills young children and pets. Excessive heat can also damage an automobile""s interior as well as personal property kept in the passenger compartment. While lowering a window can alleviate the problem, doing so makes the car more vulnerable to weather damage and to breaches of security. Furthermore, the cooling effect of cracking a window is only effective when one is mindful enough to do so before leaving the car. This problem has thus far been addressed with patents and technologies too complex and too expensive to be of practical interest to the auto industry.
The invention described herein provides a simple and inexpensive solution to the buildup of excessive auto interior heat. A series of vents are mounted directly to the lower framework of an automobile. When the interior temperature reaches a certain threshold, the vents open automatically by means of electric motors powered by the car""s battery. When the temperature lowers to a certain threshold, the vents close automatically.